Élan
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [COMPLETE] So, the most romantic place on Earth is Paris. Kurogane decides that’s the perfect place to, ‘pop the question.’ Dedicated to YuriKitsune. KuroFai. Lemon.
1. Piètè

**Piété**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, storyline, relationships, or anything else relating to it. All of the above belong to CLAMP and are therefore copy-righted to their original hosts.

Intro: -Nine-Inch Nails, 'Only'- Oh… Wow…To think I've made it this far! Thank you to all who have read or reviewed! To those who have done both, I give you my sincerest love! (glomps everyone) This was supposed to be the ending fic to Aishiteru but I think it works better this way… (smirks) ANY-HOW! YURIKITSUNE! HERE IT IS! Next chapter is the lemon I've kept you waiting on hold for! I love you! (glomps)

Strand Rating: M – Language, Suggestive Themes, Sexual Themes, Lemon, MxM

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: I've never written a, 'pop the question,' fic so here's my first. Set in AU, FYI. I know there was recently something similar uploaded before I upload this, but I've been working on it and I don't want to re-write my lemon to a different senario. Sorry, folks.

* * *

Paris was the most romantic place on Earth, Kurogane once remembered Fai saying. In addition, if there was one place in the whole world he wished he could get married, that was it. Fai had long ago given up on marriage. When one had a sexual-orientation that differed from the norm, marriage was not an option. 

That was when Kurogane formed the perfect plan. Sure, they couldn't get hitched per-say, but he could more than ever marry the man in soul. Thoughts like that were usually blocked out because they sounded cheesy, but for Fai they were okay. Anyone who said otherwise received a fist to their face.

So Kurogane set out one night and planned everything out. Five years of work money and saved funds from deceased family members finally gave way to the income. The tickets were bought, the hotel reservations were made, the car was reserved, and the vacation was planned. Last month he told Fai that he wanted to go on vacation with him to get away from hectic life. As Kurogane's lover, Fai was eager to go and replied, 'yes!' without hesitation. Last week, Kurogane was finally worked up the courage to go into a jeweler and order a ring for Fai and a band for himself.

The hardest problem about the whole vacation was debating about a reason to even _go _on vacation. Going on vacation, 'just because,' was not Kurogane's style and Fai knew it. He had to pick the perfect slot – his birthday. For the blond to believe him, he figured his birthday was probably the best situation to reason. If it was his birthday, he could go whatever the Hell he wanted and Fai couldn't oppose that. Of course, going to France for his birthday wasn't exactly subtle. Either way, Kurogane's poor explanation skills could at least handle this.

Yes, the plan was unfolding nicely without any hijinks. However, Kurogane was far from done. There was still the vacation itself to be played out and that question that brought him more fear than the first time he said, 'I love you.'

He stared at the clock. Their flight was scheduled to leave at midnight and they had to have the bags checked in by ten. They had to board at eleven-thirty the latest. The current time was seven-fifty-six. He sighed with a deep exhale, slipping his hand in his lower-left-leg-pocket to make sure the black, felt box was still there. This was the twenty-second time he checked within the last ten minutes.

Fai quickly rushed over with an excited smile, running around like a five-year-old who had just eaten the most sugary substance he could find.

"Kuro-Wanko-Kuro-Woof-Woof-Kuro-**CHAN**! Oh my God! This is so exciting! We gotta leave in an hour or else we can't get in the airport and check our luggage in and board the plane and Kuro-Chii I think I'm going to faint!" Fai sputtered out, relaxing for a split-second in Kurogane's lap.

Kurogane smirked, running a finger through a golden lock. "Then I guess you won't be well enough to leave the house or check the luggage in or board the plane or any of the things in Paris, eh?"

Fai's eyes jolted open as his head flung from side-to-side. Kurogane always thought of Fai as a big kitty, but the man could give some of the best damn puppy eyes he had ever seen. He sighed again. It was sad to say, but Fai seemed more excited about the trip than he himself. Of course, he was determined to enjoy himself after he had gotten over his doubt, anxiety attack, and the heart attack before the heat stroke.

"Kuro-Chin doesn't look good. Are you all packed? Do you have anything? Maybe you're stressed out. Is Kuro-Wan good enough to go on this flight? You have to be! Who's going to protect Fai from all the perverts in Paris?"

"So even I am sick, you're going anyways?" The short-haired man asked with a twitch.

Fai's eyes widened with zeal. "Of course! Kuro-Min paid good money for these tickets!"

"I love you Kuro-Pii! This is going to be so much fun!" Fai exclaimed. With a sigh, Kurogane kissed Fai, lifting up the slender structure bridal-style. Fai embraced his lover warmly. Kurogane smirked. Fai was still being cradled in his lover's arms when he thought of an even better thought to share with the other. "Or maybe we can stay home! We both got vacation from our jobs! We can screw until the sun comes up, go to sleep, wake up, brush our teeth and screw some more! Then the next day, we do it all over again!"

Kurogane dropped Fai flat on the floor. How thoughts like that crossed Fai's mind at a time like this baffled him. He thought that before he even bought the tickets. After thinking about it rationally, he decided they could just do the same thing in Paris.

It took about thirty-minutes to get to the airport from their apartment and another thirty to trudge through the packed crowds of the airport. Ten minutes after waiting what seemed a decade they finally had their luggage checked in and their flight tickets in hand. More waiting and time continued when they waited in line to get through the metal-detectors and another line for the tram-terminal. This trip had **better** be worth it.

Kurogane glanced at Fai as they waited for the tram to come to a halt. There was no doubt about it. This trip was going to be worth it.

**-O-**

"Kuro-Yan…this flight is taking sooooo long!" Fai whined, his face still pasted on the window. He hadn't moved an inch since they left Japan. Seeing the lights light up in the darkness was beautiful. As the flight traveled on further, the light outside grew. The sunrise was in the far distance glittering almost translucently.

Kurogane sighed. "Yeah. It is, huh? Are you tired yet?"

Fai airily sighed, lazing into Kurogane's arms. His eyelids flickered up and down settling mid-way. The slender of the two cuddled into the other's chest. He received a groan in reply. At which moment Fai pinched his lover's cheeks.

Crimson eyes flared up in pain. "What the Hell are you **doing**?"

"I just wanted to make sure Kuro-Min was awake," Fai giggled, "He looked asleep to me!"

Kurogane groaned again. His head was harboring a splitting head-ache. His right arm snaked around Fai's shoulder as his other brought Fai's body closer to himself. The blonde began purring – or so Kurogane called it (it was when Fai would tease him so) – and flicked a finger under Kurogane's broad chin.

Seeing as how Kurogane squirmed at that, Fai tickled him again. The older boy didn't like that and so he began to tickle his, 'kitty.' Eventually, the tickle-war warped into a kissing-war and the couple received an, 'ahem,' from the guests in the row ahead of them.

"This is a _plane_," they sneered, "not a bedroom no matter _how_ much you two want it to be."

Kurogane snorted at that, continuing to kiss the smaller again. Fai more than willingly returned the kiss and so the complainers got up from their seat. Fai smirked. "It's about ten minutes to get to the nearest stewardess and another ten to get back."

**-O-**

Kurogane growled under his breath. It wasn't as if they were breaking any laws. Who gives a damn if they were both guys? Would they have said anything if Fai was a woman? Hell no.

"Damn homophobes," Kurogane muttered.

Fai shrugged, pulling away from the other. "That flight was sooooooo long! I _really _need to stretch my _legs_!"

Kurogane smirked. "Right then. Should we get the car and then the hotel?"

Fai clapped with widened eyes. "Oh, I think Kuro-Yan is catching on."

Kurogane smirked. He had already made the reservations – not only at the hotel, but that place, too… Just a little more time…

A shiver ran down the Kurogane's spine. He touched the box that was still in his pocket. It was still there.

**-O-**

"Kuro-Chu! Look at this **_room_**! It's humongous! I mean, OH MY GOD! Look at the **_bed_**! It's _amazing_!" Fai stuttered in between gasps and the, 'ooohs,' and, 'aaaahhs.' He was running around like a maniac without any clue.

Kurogane snorted with a smirk. "Come on. Aren't you hungry? Let's get dinner."

"I'm hungry," Fai giggled, twirling around, "but I'm hungry for something _else_."

"Ah, when we get back. It's only dinner."

Fai frowned irritated. Kurogane **never** turned down anything like that – ever. He pouted as he led his lover back to the bed, "Does Kuro-Fin _have_ any money? They use Euro over here and I'm sure you didn't exchange your Yen for any Euro."

"I exchanged the money before we got on the plane. Tokyo International has those money-exchange dealers for all the foreigners. I have more than enough," Kurogane bluntly stated. Fai sighed, allowing himself to be led away back outside by his love.

**-O-**

They twisted and turned around corners and alleyways. This was the perfect time of the year. It wasn't quiet but the streets weren't packed person-to-person. The streets' bricks were lightly covered in moist fog and they steamed of heat. Cafés and custom shops railed the streets in abundance. With a final alley, Kurogane smirked. This tower was the inspiration for the counter-part in Tokyo. They were finally able to see it in person.

With the dramatic background, Fai's breath was literally taken away. "K-Kuro-Pon! That's-That's the Eiffel Tower!"

Kurogane nodded, leading Fai to a nearby café. This restaurant was particularly hard to get reservations in. He had to reserve them quite some time before he was able to get on the list. However, the man's hopes were all shot down when the realization hit: neither he nor Fai spoke French.

Looking around with confused faces, they pointing at entrées others were eating and random objects on the menu – hoping for the best. After ordering, they waited patiently, glancing at the majestic tower occasionally yet fixated on each other's eyes. A moment or two later a group of wandering musicians passed by, spouting speak neither could understand.

Kurogane scratched his head. "If you play something good, I'll give you fifty Euro."

The group gave him a confused stare, only interested by the words, 'fifty Euro.'

Kurogane sighed. "Does your idiotic genius have any idea how to say that in French?"

Fai shook his head innocently with a smile. He turned to the group. "Me – Him – Music – Good – Fifty Euro."

Kurogane slapped a hand on his face and dragged it down. This was beyond his capable mind. He pulled the money out and waved it in front of the group and pointed to the blonde who smiled innocently in return.

What seemed to be the head of the group nodded, staring at the two awkwardly. They unsheathed their instruments. The first tune played was classical and very light – almost air-like. Fai sighed suggestively.

**-O-**

"Aishiteru," the darker said to the other. The violinist flinched. It was scary – disturbing to say the least. He almost expected the blond to be a mail-order bride. Maybe a mail-order husband considering he was a man? Oh, but he was pretty! No, he was downright gorgeous. The taller seemed Asian but the angel could have been a northerner or Russian. Point of the matter was that he seemed to be of a beautiful European descent.

The boss smirked. "Well… This is strange, ney, men?"

They all nodded. The taller stared – dare I say glared – at them quickly. He furrowed his brow and pulled out another fifty Euro. He grabbed the angel's hand and placed it on the table with a squeeze. The angel giggled softly saying something along the lines of, 'tottemo hansamu ne, Kuro-Ko!'

"Tokuni me ga kirei da," the taller snickered with his crimson eyes glazed over filled of unknown thoughts. "Kimi no hitomi wa hyakuman boruto da."

"Jinsei ga subarashii nowa kimi to meguriaeta kara," the blond slurred. He flipped his bangs over his eyes suggestively. "Shinu made kimi no koto wo ha nasanai iidaru!"

"Anata no youni kekushih na dansei wa hajimeteyo," the one whispered. He was now bending over, his face centimeters away from the angel. Their lips were just barely brushing over each other, clamped hands holding one another, dry breath entangling the other's moist pace, and different eyes fixated on one another.

"Kokorokara kimi no koto wo aishiteiru!" the angel giggled airily, breaking away from their moment with a bright flush. His golden eyelashes settled mid-way on their cerulean hold. "Anata to issyo ni irudake de ureshii…"

There was a lingering silence. The background music filled the empty nothingness. Crimson eyes closed with a smirk. "Watashi to dansu wo shimasenka?"

The angel's bright blue eyes widened with a gaping mouth. "Ah! H-Hai, Kuro-Sama!"

And then, like it was perfectly normal, the two grabbed each other's hands, twirling around in a waltz. It may have been two rotations or so before their waiter came with the desired rations. The angel smiled, slipping back into his seat. The darker growled, pulling around one-hundred Euro and handing it over to the boss.

The wandering band of musicians left, their work finished. However, the violinist took a final look. The darker was desperately trying to use the silverware. The angel was skilled, hand-feeding the puppy-like man. The angel was smiling like nothing could make him happier and the other was blushing yet retaining that sense that makes one seem as if they are oozing of the hidden hopeless-romantic within. It didn't seem as if there was a couple happier on Earth than those two for that instant.

**-O-**

"Wow! That was great, Kuro-Min! The food was **sooooooooo** delicious!" Fai slurred, twirling around. For the past ten minutes, the two had spent the lingering night wandering about aimlessly. They had probably forgotten how to get back to the hotel, but neither of them was worried about that right now.

Kurogane just snorted. Giving one-hundred Euro to a wandering group…what was he thinking? Oh well, that's why he was on this trip anyways – to have a good time, make Fai fall that much more in love with him, and come home with the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Fai sighed glancing up at the moon. Fai truly was gorgeous. His golden locks bounced frantically, seeming translucent in the pale moon-light. Cerulean eyes glittered of a bright, ice-blue hue and his skin was so pure it was almost painful to look at. Fai was an angel – an angel sent from heaven. Kurogane growled. He didn't deserve an angel, he didn't deserve Fai – yet here he was contemplating about his lover.

With a final sigh, he touched his pocket again. One final stop and he could make the leap of fate. It was too un-nerving…too aggravating…so scary… But he loved Fai and Fai loved him back? Fai was ready to make this commitment…right? Kurogane inhaled. There was no turning back now.

**-O-**

"So…back to the hotel, now, Kuro-Kyonkichi?" Fai asked. He was smiling softly was unsettling eyes.

Kurogane nodded. "One last thing."

Fai flipped his head over. A blond eyebrow poked up with a quizzical grin. Kurogane grabbed his hand and began to run toward an alleyway. After a twist or two, the pair accidentally bumped into a little boy. The boy gave a whimper and began to cry. Fai bent down to the child and began to caress him with an awkward smile.

"It's okay. Are you alright? We're sorry. We kinda bumped into you," Fai giggled. The boy looked up with wide eyes, confused by all the strange babbling. His eyes welled up, quickly running away without a word. He ran into Kurogane before and fell onto the ground but began to cry and ran away again.

Kurogane sighed frustrated. "Can we go **now**?"

Fai growled, just as irritated as the other. "At least have a heart! You bumped into a helpless child!"

The taller growled, slipping his hand into his pocket. He sighed. It was still…

"It's gone. It's gone! It's flippin' **gone**! That fucking pick-pocket!" Kurogane glowered, now becoming very flustered. His voice was shaky and broken. Fai poked an eyebrow up in confusion.

His lover began shaking, bending down. An evil smirked formed on his face. Kurogane giggled – yes, giggled, "Oh! I'm gonna find you, you stupid, worthless, little, wretched punk! And when I do, you're gonna be **sorry**!"

Fai's eyes widened slightly, moving away slowly from the man who was slowly loosing his mind. Kurogane grabbed Fai by the wrist, quickly dashing in the direction of the boy. Fai began whining in the process.

"What is your **problem**, Kuro-Yan? Why the Hell are we **doing** this?" Fai pouted.

Kurogane growled. "That kid-! That **kid** took the-"

"The what?" Fai inquired. Kurogane gulped. He couldn't tell Fai. If he did, that would just ruin everything. That expensive ring that he had been spending _months_ trying to find the perfect fit and style…

Everything was a waste. It was useless. Kurogane barely remembered how to get back to the hotel. He didn't know the layout of Paris and if he continued any more, he wouldn't be able to navigate back. He sighed. Five years of planning…right down the drain. Along with that, there was a little punk running around with the ring that took him a **lifetime** to find…

"Let's…just get back to the hotel…"

Fai poked an eyebrow up. "What's wrong with you? Kuro-Wan **never** gives up on anything. Even if I don't know why you're trying to track down a little kid, I know he wouldn't give up. So what the Hell is going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm just frustrated, okay?" Kurogane snapped.

Fai wrinkled his nose. "Can't you at least _try_ to act like you're having a good time?"

"**I am**!" Kurogane protested. His slapped a hand on his forehead to massage his nerves. "Okay? I really am. It's just…so annoying! I planned this out for so long and now it's just…ruined."

Fai nodded. "Well, I really have no clue. _I'm_ having fun."

Kurogane just sighed, grabbing his boyfriend into his grasp. There it went… down the drain. All of it…just gone. Strolling down to their hotel, they past a toy store. Kurogane just snorted. The store had quarter-dispensing machines that held various, cheap toys.

Kurogane jerked Fai's hand. The blond followed his lover to the machines and stared blankly at them. Fai tugged the other man's hand with a squeeze. "What are we looking at these for, Kuro-Pon?"

Kurogane didn't answer. He pulled out a coin and placed it in the machine. He turned the knob as Fai squealed, clinging onto his boyfriend's black coat. "Kuro-Wii is getting me a toy! Yay!"

Kurogane snorted. It was amazing how stupid Fai could be. The situation as a whole – a missing something Kurogane refused to say and now he was at a coin-dispensing machine that only contained fake, plastic rings. Shouldn't it have already added up by now?

Kurogane sighed, popping the plastic, spherical case open. At least the fake ring was okay. It was silver with a blue knob-thing on it – just his luck. He snorted, ruffling Fai's hair with a hand.

Kurogane got down on one knee through a furious blush. He lifted up the ring to the flaxen. Fai's blue eye's jolted open. With with another blush, he sighed – this time, a sigh of anxiety. "I'm only asking once, 'cause it's kinda obvious. And I…Well, whatever. I can't give you the real thing 'cause the damn pick-pocket took it, but… Oh, to Hell with it! Just say, 'yeah,' so I don't have to do this longer than necessary. Uh…alright...Fai, marry me."

Fai didn't move, didn't say a word, didn't jump for joy, didn't swear to the heavens that his boyfriend was an idiot – nothing. Kurogane's eyes narrowed. This was probably just a very un-nerving rejection of sorts…Fai didn't really seem that type, though…

"You went through all that planning just for this? You plotted tonight out to ask that? You know, you really didn't have to. I mean, I don't really care. I mean, this is wonderful but…I'm not really worth this. You didn't have to…I-I would have anyways! At home, if you asked me while I was on the clock, or even if you just blurted it out…or…or…I love you so much, Kuro-Koi! I…really, **really** love you. I love you so much, I want to scream it out to the world…So…**_Yes!_** 'Yes,' with all my heart! I love you!"

Fai looked like he was about to have a heart attack, with the wide eyes, the shaky legs, the cracking voice…His eyes were glazed over, sporadically he would wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. It was just wonderful – more than he could ever ask for.

Kurogane sighed relieved, pinning Fai down to a wall. It was as if instincts yet there they were acting out of emotion. Fai smiled weakly, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek. Kurogane licked the tear as he slipped the fake ring onto Fai's hand. The blond giggled with the same tone as earlier with a pale blush.

"Happy birthday, Kurogane."

**-O-**

"Kuro-Yan! I'm so tired! This is all…so…wonderful…" Fai sighed. He slinked onto his lover's lap in a white robe, fresh out of the bath. He smiled, now glancing up at his fiancée. These moments were the ones to cherish.

The other had taken a scrub with his lover, but got out earlier. Kurogane sighed. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy or even playing it off in that, 'cool,' kind of way because his blushing and relieved sighing made it obvious.

"Kuro-Koi…I never got to show you how good those beds really are."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Okay, the café change in POV was written just for myself because I wanted to write a scene where they speak Japanese. I'm trying to introduce more, 'first times,' since I've started writing. (sweat drop) 

So here are the rough translations: Kuro (I love You.) Fai (You are very handsome.) Kuro (Your eyes are especially beautiful. Your eyes sparkle like the stars.) Fai (Life is so wonderful because I could meet you. I want to be your slave till I die!) Kuro (I have never met such a sexy guy as you.) Fai (I love you from the bottom of my heart! I am happy just being with you...) Kuro (Would you like to dance?) Fai (Y-Yes!)

Yeah, I'm not very big on incorporating the Japanese-language (excluding honorifics) into my fic. It annoys me. That's why it's in English. Okay, I know these end notes are longer than usual and I apologize for that… Next chapter is lemon! Look forward to it!


	2. Zèle

**Zèle**

Intro: Enjoy and thank you everyone for reviewing! This is my official One-hundredth-one fic and my half-year anniversary! It's been six great months and I thank you all for that! I THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING THIS HAPPEN!

A/N: My third lemon…(lazy grin) Enjoy.

* * *

"Are they really that good…?" the older trailed off. By this point he was caressing his lover's golden locks with a spare hand, the other supporting his structure off the ground. Fai only made a suggestive purring noise. Kurogane smirked. 

Fai didn't really care about the fact the bed was in the other room – away from where they were currently. What mattered to Fai was that he and Kurogane had more than the rest of the night together and there were certain_ urges_ that needed to be taken care of.

Kurogane had no need for things such as, 'permissions.' He pinned Fai down on the floor, crashing his tongue into the other's mouth. The towel that was loosely tied around his waist was yanked off in a jerking motion. Fai began giggling, breaking the kiss off momentarily, "You should see them, Kuro-Pon. They're _amazing_! In fact, I'd say it would make this _ten-times_ more enticing…"

Fai's lover smirked. Without any words or premonitions, he grabbed Fai by the waist, dragging him by the floor up. The blond giggled, tripping his man on the floor and crawling atop, working his way to Kurogane mouth again. Fai was on top momentarily, Kurogane taking the moment to benefit from the sensation of hot beads of sweat trailing down his nape. He had an arousal like he hadn't ever had one before –Kurogane was on fire today.

Fai giggled, completely naïve to Kurogane's needs. The taller pinned him down, slowly grinding his lips into Fai's. A hand slid up Fai's chest, teasing the robe's plunge-line to come completely off. This was how Fai liked things – teasing, sensational, distracting… Kurogane crashed his tongue into Fai's, exploring the other's mouth as if he hadn't ever kissed Fia before. Fai moaned in with pleasure, whimpering when Kurogane's arm pressed on his chest. Balancing his body weight on Fai, Fai had compromises between the pain of Kurogane's heavy structure and the awareness of his needs. Connected by their lips, they barely managed to drag themselves into the other room.

It would not have mattered either way at this point. Kurogane shoved Fai onto the bed, licking his lips in anticipation. Fai's airy giggles only made him want the other that much more. They were like taunts. Kurogane would never in his life turn down such a challenge. No, he had Fai many times before in his life, but this time it would be like nothing else they ever did – he would literally _blow_ Fai's mind away.

Fai sank into the bed, partly due to his lover's weight. Slowly the white robes draped down off his shoulders to reveal that perfect, kissable skin which was Fai. Kurogane couldn't hold himself in any longer.

He immediately bit Fai's neck, sucking on him violently. Fai moaned in pleasure, his back arching up. Kurogane grunted, dragging his tongue to the other side of Fai's neck with a trail of saliva left behind. Kurogane pushed his erection into Fai's abdomen, the only thing keeping the two separated being the half-worn robe. Fai moaned as he felt Kurogane pressing his package against him, hot and pointy and on fire. Fai squirmed a bit, as if trying to position himself to accommodate himself to the fullest.

Kurogane bit Fai's collarbone, the blond whimpering from pleasure in return. Kurogane's arousal perked, spilling himself over Fai's robe. Fai really didn't mind – they were freebies from the hotel. He regrets wearing it. He couldn't feel the sensation of hot, sticky liquid over his abdomen, seeping over and eventually drying. It was like a seal of their love, sealed and ready to be opened. His erection ascended at his thoughts, the warm feeling of waiting for his lover's touch filling him.

Kurogane's hands fumbled about, trying to figure out where exactly Fai's had tied the robes knot. It was teasing and driving him insane. Maybe that all part of Fai's plan? If it was, it was working. This was the way things were – Fai always required a certain amount of coaxing, buttering up. He was like a child attracted to candy. If that were the case, Kurogane was indeed Fai's candy-man.

Kurogane, unbeknownst to his vulnerability was taken aback when Fai grabbed his cock, slinking the other down to the bottom. Fai smiled with malicious intention. He began pumping Kurogane at a reasonable pace. Kurogane – against his will – was lead into a trance of erotic passion. Fai's lover broke off their current kiss and directed his attention to Fai's neck again. Instead of licking him again, he bit Fai. The blond in turn bit his bottom lip.

Fai lightly kissed the darker man, teasing him with his tongue, slowly working into the other's mouth. The blond leaned the other down, calm and fully in control. This fact didn't bode well with the other, though. So Kurogane flipped Fai over harshly, quickly taking dominance of the situation.

Kurogane smirked, running a hand through Fai's golden locks to seize them as his own. He kissed Fai's right eyes, working down that luscious pale skin of his lover. He went further and further, Fai slipping the knot of his robe off. His opened the white fabric up to his midriff, allowing Kurogane to lick his chest over completely. He took special care at Fai nipples, teasing them up and down. Fai moaned in pleasure at the motion. Along the way, Kurogane felt the need to stop at particular spots he knew Fai was sensitive to.

Fai giggled as Kurogane's rough, red tongue slid down his chest over his abdomen. His slender hands grabbed Kurogane's head before the butch man made it too his destination. Kurogane smirked, shoving the other off to immediately taste his lover. He shoved his mouth into the other again with a jolt.

Fai tried to say something romantic – anything to make this moment any more enticing then it was – but couldn't speak. Kurogane was working himself down again. Fai moaned in pleasure, his back arching up. Words escaped him in the erotic passion the two shared. Kurogane was ardent, bubbling over in fervor. His voice eventually pierced the air, tight as his muscles tensed in a harsh pant, "K-Kuro-Sama!"

By this point, Fai was numb, filled to the rim with his lover's saliva. Fai cringed occasionally when Kurogane would suck on his erection a little harder than usual. That fact only made Kurogane want to clamp down even tighter. Eventually the ninja choked, trying to intake all the liquid in at the same time. Fai giggled, tightening slender thighs around him and pulling his face up to the other's stomach again. Kurogane's mouth parted open slightly. Grabbing a sheet quickly, he wiped his mouth clean.

"Why can't we stick with that name more often?" Kurogane smirked, holding the blond in his arms.

Fai was going insane. How crazy was his lover just to stop there and then? Fai smiled with an eagerness waiting to be fulfilled, unsatisfied. He retained a sense of dominance in his voice, clear to anyone that wasn't the case, despite the positions. With a smirk Fai attempted to ridicule Kurogane to his previous standards. "Good boys get what they deserve."

Kurogane smirked, grinding his hip into Fai's. They were practically fondling each other with their own erection, attempting to figure who was going to enjoy the kill more. Kurogane dipped in, sucking on Fai's neck. Fai was immediately aroused by that, squirming in exhilaration at his lover's moves. Kurogane pressed Fai's ear to his mouth, sucking at its tip lightly and then licking the inside carefully. "I ain't no angel, Fai, and you know it. I'm gonna fuck you like you've never fucked before."

"My, Kuro-Ko. You don't get any pointers for that," Fai jeered, flipping the two onto their sides. Fai took the moment to assure the other of his joking, that he really wanted this.

Kurogane was annoyed particularly at how piquing Fai could be at times. He ignored the name, allowing the blond to have some fun before moving on. Fai was gentle. Of course, Fai could be really naughty when he wanted to, but those rare occasions hurt. They hurt like dying and then visiting Hell and then being revived and killed again.

Fai performed a particular move worthy of a moan from Kurogane. This was unsettling and as a reward, Fai was forced to the bottom. This, as bad as it seemed, was an avowal of a never-ending, unforgettable night. He couldn't wait any longer. It was time for the kill. Fai threw his unworn robe away completely, almost as if it were just flicking air. "Work faster, Kuro-Pon."

Kurogane grinned, feeling it time to take advantage of the situation. Instead of doing as Fai had asked him, he worked slowly, moving in deeply and abusing the inside of Fai's mouth. He ran his tongue up and down the roof of Fai's mouth, working in tangling motions with Fai's pink, svelte tongue. Fai whined with his eyes shut tightly as Kurogane started biting the inside of his mouth. Kurogane was finally able to maneuver his hands and mouth in sync. Pulling Fai's pink tongue out, he bit it at the tip, working in.

They stopped a moment, scarlet eyes fixating on their sapphire lover. A smirk formed and the golden locks nodded up and down. Kurogane flipped the other over with an unexpected arousal flowing through his veins. He felt the anticipation of the warm, fuzzy feeling overflow him. Never once had he been so eager to assure Fai of his undying devotion since their first screw.

Kurogane placed two hands on Fai's abdomen, his warm breath raising the hairs on Fia's neck. It was like a countdown without any numbers – it just happened. After about ten seconds – too long for either Kurogane or Fai to wait, it happened. Kurogane pushed himself into Fai with a sudden jerk. The blond sucked in the pain, tears forming in the ends of his eyes. Kurogane pressed himself into Fai, working himself slowly into a rhythm. Fai sighed silently with pleasure as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was the only time the blond was willing to cry in front of the brunette.

The taller man then started kissing Fai, moving his tongue over Fai's shoulder-blades and neck muscles. Each lick was lined with a hot-hungry trail of saliva – proof of Kurogane's love. This left Fai completely overwhelmed hungry for more. Moving down to Fai's collarbone was a particular challenge. A muffled groan left Fai's mouth from a particular jerk. Kurogane licked the beads of sweat forming on Fai clean. Kurogane was picking up the pace, abusing Fai hardly.

"…I…I…I love you," Fai declared, his words barely understandable. "Oh my…I fucking love you…"

Kurogane laughed, pushing himself harder and faster on the blond as if it were his assertion of agreement. Fai started moaning Kurogane's sex-god name over and over and over again until a screech of pain filled his voice. The shriek became louder and louder until his voice had reached something a little more than a regular yell. Kurogane, dipping himself into Fai caused the other to scream loudly.

The ninja quickly ceased his fun, calming the mage down. "You have to be quiet. That's too loud, Fai."

"I love you!" Fai cried, tears rolling down more than ever. They formed into single fluid droplets as the sweat collided with the running tears. Another ran down Fai's face with a whimper, "Right there! Please, please, _please_, Kuro-Sama! I…I…"

Kurogane worked himself faster, returning to a steadily harsh pace. Fai bit his lower lip as another vibrating friction rang through his body. His arms were shaking, his breath paced at rapid inhale. "Faster, damn it! Fuck me as hard as you can! You can do better, I know you can."

The fact he wanted to do all the things the blond was begging for, despite the tears, motivated the other to do his best. It gave Kurogane more than enough passion to double his former maximum. The passionate jerks continued to grind against Fai's rear, the blond breathless with each motion. Silent pants floated about as their love-making created a symphony filled with muffled moans and screeched screams. It was music to their ears, hearing – _feeling_ – the other in ways only they could understand.

Fai's slender arms still vibrated as they had been for some time. They were like rustic poles that refused to collapse for the better of the structure held. Kurogane pressed himself completely into Fai. Fai practically bit through his lip, the pressure so intense. An arm fell onto the elbow as the other was supported flat on the palm rather than the fist. His collapsed hand grabbed a black sheet in desperation to clench something to the point of breaking.

Seeing as how the blond refused a moan, a sigh, a scream, or any reconciliation at all, the brunette gave him a few good shoves up the ass. He pushed harder in his working motion until Fai instituted his diversion in screaming once more. The palm pushed harder, almost as if Fai felt the mattress would break out of stress, his other fist ripping the sheet. Sharp nails dug into his hands drawing blood.

That wasn't the only spot where blood was drawn, however. Fai's back was raw from the friction of Kurogane's chest and his legs were red as if he was dragged around on them on a carpet. A knee was shoved inwards, straddling Fai into an upright position once more. A muffled grunt from Kurogane filled the sweaty air when Fai deflated into the last stance.

The blond couldn't take any more by this point. His neck jolted his head upwards with a screech. Embracing his lover, he pushed himself in. Fai's eyelashes were flickering up and down with welling tears as if he was about to cry. Kurogane's head dipped onto his shoulders for rest. His lips were trembling lightly inches away from his lover's ear. It was as if he was hesitating to say something – always starting to form sentences but leaving them off without a trace.

"…I can't take any…more," Fai whimpered with a scoff. Kurogane grunted, giving Fai two well-deserved jerks. Fai moaned in contentment, begging for more. Kurogane was never one to disappoint. He jerked Fai harder, thrusting his whole body in the direction he went. Fai was in pain – clear and showing, but still he loved every minute of it. Fai pushed himself all the way in, Kurognae pushing himself as if there was more space to push himself into.

About two minutes into that, the said blond collapsed. His breathing was deep and dry, his chest pounding from their activity. Kurogane was a little calmer, his breathing pace faster and quicker. Fai smirked. Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand, licking each finger with care. Eventually he reached to cute areas and sucked on the said spots softly. Fai moaned, snuggling into the other's chest with content. The tension between them seemed to vibrate violently but no action was being distorted.

Crimson eyes narrowed. He embraced Fai, grasping the mage with a force that seemed it would never die. In a hushed voice, Kurogane hoarsely murmured Fai's name. Kurogane closed his eyes. His hold on Fai tightened. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kuro-Sama," Fai exhaled, his breath begging to relax.

"Ah," the tan male recalled, relaxing the flaxen into his embrace, "I forgot to tell you – you're gorgeous."

Fai blushed for a split-second. Closing his eyes, he smiled weakly. "You don't have to tell me that every time we make love."

"Yeah, I do," the other stubbornly replied, "Because you're the single most God-damn important thing to me."

Fai cuddled into the other's chest. Slumber was taking hold of him quicker than usual. He was wishing that this moment would never end – that it would last forever. "Hold me tight."

Kurogane tightened his embrace to a choking extent. However, it didn't seem to bother his lover. In fact, Fai seemed quite content at the gesture. He cupped Fai's head under his chin, inhaling his lover's scent.

"I love you."

**-O-**

Fai exhaled. This was probably the best trip he had ever taken in his whole entire life. Of course, engagement proposal and all aside, there really wasn't much they did. Because they didn't speak French, they spent most of the day in the room together doing the oh-la-la. It didn't really matter to him as long as he was with his Kurogane. The other man just made life worth living.

Jumping up from the bed, he rummaged through the luggage, searching for something to put on. Today they would actually be going out for an expensive brunch. Fai smirked as he found Kurogane's pants. It would be interesting to see his lover's face when he put them on.

"Kuro-Ban! Come over here!" Fai shouted. Kurogane slinked out of bed, tired as Hell. Fai just smiled, quickly putting on the pants. "They're humongous, Kuro-Chu! Aren't they? Aren't they?"

Kurogane smirked. "Get out of those."

"Nu-uh!" the blond cheered, sticking out his tongue. Fai shook his head from side-to-side with a mischievous grin. Something felt disproportional to Fai, though. He felt a tug on the left side. Searching the pockets, he pulled out a felt box. "What's this, Kuro-Pon?"

Kurogane poked an eyebrow up, glancing at the object in Fai's hands. He gulped. "Ah…that's…uh…the ring. It was in the pocket…? Oh. I was almost positive I put it in the lower-right-pocket…not the left… I must have forgotten…?"

Fai smiled weakly. He should have known better than to trust Kurogane jumping to conclusions. Eager to see what kind of ring the big puppy got him, he popped the case open. "K-Kuro…Koi…that's…that's a **huge** rock!"

Kurogane nodded. Fai began to shake, staring at the ring dumbly. Directing his glance to the other man, he dropped the box to the ground. It really was a large rock… It was a beautiful rock, truly indeed. Fai exhaled after a moment.

"I love you, Kuro-Pyoing," Fai breathed lightly. Kurogane's raven eyebrow poked up. "I love you so much…"

Kurogane nodded slowly, skeptical of what might come out of the blond male's mouth next. Fai sat in the other's lap, a hug grin broadening. "I want to have a fluffy, traditional wedding in Italy and I want our honeymoon to be in the Bahamas."

* * *

Afterthoughts: So the mystery of the ring is solved and Fai demands the impossible (or is it?). (nods head) Please leave me a review! (kiss) I had to alter it slightly. They were too cannibalistic in the first version… (sweat drop) I wanna write a wedding scene now but I don't think this pairing would exactly fit the bill… (debates) 


End file.
